Notes with us and the Cullens
by KatherineMccartyCullen
Summary: Random chats that i have had with my friends that turned into roleplay!


**Rly confusing and Jake is the person Jasmine has a crush on (Changed the name!) lol I thought it would be funny!**

Remy: EMMETT AND ME SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRAIGE THEN COMES ME MURDERING ROSALIE!

Jasmine: this is what i would look like if i kissed Jasper : and thats funnyz

?

**Remy: **JAZZY AND JAZZY SITTIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MAIRRAGE THEN COMES ALICE MURDERING YOU!

**Jasmine: **NO!

Remy: YUP

**Jasmine:**Y?

**Remy: **CUZ ALICE DONT LIKE U MARRYIN HER MAN!

Jasmine: oh really?

**Remy: **REALLY

ONE SECOND! IM GONNA GET ALICE!

**Jasmine: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

you meaner

:(

Alice: Hey Rem said you need to talk to me!

**Jasmine: **ummmm...NO! I! DON"

T!

DON"T!*

Alice: Well she said you wanted to marry my Jazz, I'm Just saying we could...share.

**Jasmine: **yupz *GRITS TEETH* whispers (not)

Alice: HEY Vampire Hearing Remember!

**Jasmine:**Yeah whatever... *ROLLS EYES*

Alice: YOU ARE RUDE I WILL KEEP JASPER AWAY FROM YOU

**Jasmine: **MMMMM...Sure NOOOTTTTTT!

we already kissed

**Alice: **BBBBBBEEEEEOOOOOTCH I MURDER U!

liker that

no you would break Jasper's heart he lovers me more than you... *DEVILISH SMILE*

**Alice: **|) - -

DEADDD

Jasmine:NOOOO! Jasper's here right now...

Jasper- Hey Alice

Alice: YOU ARE A PHONY HE IS BESIDE ME!

Jasper- yup and i ran back to Jazzy's because you threatned to kill her

im using a decoy

Alice: *Pokes Jasper, He falls over* JAZZY NO

Jasper-it's not you... well...that's lie it is you... you are soooo clingy

not that im sorry or anything for leaving you though

Alice: Fine i'll go date Jake!

Jasper-OH YEAH? WELL I AM GOING TO MARRY JASMINE AND TURN her INTO A VAMPIRE SO THERE!

Jasper- There we are engaged

Alice: I'LL TURN JAKE INTO A VAMPIRE... NOW I'M GONNA SIC EMMETT ON YOU!

Jasper-Alice...Really... You'

Emmett: YO JAZZ GET UR BUTT DOWN HEAR!

Jasper-Alice...Really...you're treating Emmett like a dog and Emmett you are going to take that? You really are more pathetic than you seem.. And you seem really pathetic..Imagine what Rosalie would say...*TSK TSK*

Rosalie: FYI I FIND THAT EXTREMELY SEXY!

Emmett: SEE NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK JAZZ

Jasper- Ahhh...Rosalie always having to stick up for your boyfriend? too bad you can't see that you're worth more than...ahh well your loss not mine

Emmett: Ha Jasmine me thinks Jasper has a crush on Rose!

Jasmine- ummm i really didn't want this to turn out this way..sorry everybody... i am going to kill myself now...

Emmett: YES!

Remy: NOOO

Rosalie: Whatever

Jasper-well,Jasmine tried but i turned her into a vampire before she could kill herself...and she still feels guilty.. why would that be

Edward: Because you are insane! Now the Quileuttes are after us cause you broke the treaty!

Emmett: When did u get here?

Bella: BELLERZ IS HERE!

Bella:CANNDDDDEEHHH

Jasmine-I ruined every thing Everybody is free to kill me

Remy: WTAB?

Emmett: What?

Remy: What The Aro's Backside?

Bella: Duh!

Jasper- don't listen to Jasmine she's a rookie Vampire

Alice: Ah

Remy: EMMY TURN ME3 INTO A VAMPIRE!

Emmett: OK! *Bites Remy*

Remy: VAMPIRE POWERS!

Jasmine-their not that great for me... I ruin everything

Emmett: Uh-Oh

Rosalie: What?

Emmett: Remy just bit Bella

Bella: WHOOO VAMPIRE POWERS!

Remy: WHOOPSY!

Jasper-Ha! where's Edward?

Remy: *Pauses* I DOT KNOW! EDDIE WHERE ARE YOU!

Emmett: found him!

Jasper-Crap!

Bella: WHERE IS HE!

Jasmine-will he kill me? *HOPEFUL*

Emmett: He's under the table!

Jasper and Jasmine-?WHYYY?

*Remy and Emmett go under the table while cuddling Edward* HAPPINESS!

Jasmine-KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE! PLZ *FRUSTRATION MAKES JASMINE BURST INTO TEARS

parents home

Emmett: Who?

JASMINE"S PARENTS ARE HOME!

Eddie: HELP MEEEE

wha's up?

Edward is having a breakdown

interesting... I killed Jasper

I killed Rosalie!

ok i lied i didn't kill Jasper

i just knocked him out

i didn't! ROSE IS DEAD

**3:48 PMJasmine**

How did Emmett take it

?

He was like ROSE NOOOO and then he got over it!

**A/N HAHA Rlly confusing I know but I wanted to post this!**


End file.
